


baby, just let me

by InLust



Series: that one supernatural au [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Consent is Sexy, Dom!Lena, F/F, Fingering, Office Sex, PWP, Vampire AU, boss/assistant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: PWP tbh. It's late in the office and Lena is hungry.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: that one supernatural au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	baby, just let me

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen...you guys realize my pseudonym right? this is my primary in for joining fandoms i write smutty things

Sam is running through Lena’s schedule for tomorrow when she realizes that Lena once again isn’t listening. Then again, it’s late into the night and Lena finished drinking out of her coffee cup almost 5 hours ago. 

“You’re doing it again,” Sam points out, feeling warm under Lena’s hungry gaze.

Lena raises her eyebrows slowly. A crooked smile forms on her face as she regards Sam, eye trailing up from her neck. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she lies through her teeth. 

Sam narrows her eyes at Lena. “It’s late,” Sam informs, “and you keep looking at my neck.” 

Lena shuts her mouth but it’s obvious that she’s licking her incisors to make sure her fangs haven’t appeared. “Sorry about that,” she apologizes. “I guess it’s been a long day, so I’m a bit...hungry.” 

Sam bites her lip, pushing her hair behind her ear shyly before putting the tablet on the coffee table. “Do you want to...” she lets the question trail off with a tilt of her neck. 

Lena looks at Sam tenderly, putting a hand on her knee. “Only if you want me to,” she responds, reaching up to caress her bare neck. Sam swallows, letting Lena touch her, tilting her head as permission. “I have just one request.” 

“What is it?” Sam asks curiously.

Lena shifts closer to Sam and guides Sam’s legs apart. “Let me touch you,” she requests quietly. Sam gasps at Lena’s cool fingers tickling the inside of her knees. 

“W-why?” she shudders.

“Because I want this to feel good for you as it does for me,” Lena answers, letting her nails scrape the bare skin. She waits for permission even though she desperately wants to push up Sam’s skirt and feel her. “Is that alright? Can I touch you?” 

Sam bites her lip, eyes fluttering shut at Lena’s tantalizing touch. “How?” her voice croaks. “How do you want to touch me?” 

Lena smirks, cupping the back of Sam’s neck to look at her. Her other hand grips the inside of Sam’s thigh, just under her skirt. “I think you know,” she confidently answers.

Sam quietly moans, her legs falling open a little bit more. “Please…” She tilts her head towards Lena for a kiss. 

Lena meets her halfway, kissing her hungrily, holding her in place by the back of her neck. Her fingernails dig into the soft flesh to remind Sam of how much Lena really wants her. 

Sam moans into the kiss, hand coming up to Lena’s elbow unconsciously to keep her in place as the other finds its way into her hair. With a small tug, she pulls Lena in to deepen the kiss. 

Lena smiles into the kiss, pushing against Sam’s body that heats up with every passing second. She moves her hand further up Sam’s thigh, pushing up her skirt. Sam lets her, lifting her hips just enough to spread her legs until her panties are exposed. Lena caresses flesh at the crook of Sam’s thigh and her mound. 

Sam whines at the touch, pushing against Lena desperately. 

Lena cups Sam’s mound, feeling the heat through her panties and dampness against her palm. Sam breaks the kiss with a gasp. “You want me to do this?” she asks for permission once more.

Sam’s face is flushed, her lips swollen, and she nods quickly. “I want you to touch me,” she confidently answers. “Make me feel good.” 

Lena keeps her eyes locked onto Sam, staring at the growing desperation in Sam’s eyes. She grins with pleasure. She rubs Sam through her panties, pressing against the drenched fabric, to make Sam squirm. 

Sam’s eyes fall to Lena’s hand between her legs. The obscene imagery of Lena fucking her fills her mind and she pushes against Lena’s fingers for more friction. She wants Lena’s fingers inside of her soon or she just might explode. 

Lena senses the burgeoning desire for more. Sam rolls her hips to coax Lena for more. She tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of Sam’s neck and pulls her in to kiss her neck. Sam whines, grasping at Lena’s shoulder to keep her steady. Lena pushes Sam back into the cushion and tugs the edge of her panties to push it aside. She gathers the copious wetness between her folds before plunging two fingers into her slick heat. 

Sam lets out a guttural moan as she sinks further into the couch. She clutches Lena’s shoulder tightly. Her hips jerk against Lena’s fingers, urging her to move. 

Lena nips at Sam’s neck, letting her fangs grow against the soft skin. She can smell Sam’s blood changing as she thrusts her fingers in and out. The wet sound of Lena’s palm slapping against Sam and her moans are relentless in the empty office. There's delight in knowing that Sam is hers alone at this time. 

Sam curses against her ear, quietly urging Lena. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” in broken gasps. The insides of her thighs are wet and she can feel herself dripping onto the couch. She throws back her head, baring her neck even more for Lena. Her hand comes down between Lena’s hand to rub her clit because she’s so close.

Lena growls, removing her fingers from inside of Sam before slapping her hand away. Sam cries out in desperation before Lena plunges her middle and ring finger more deeply inside of Sam. 

“Yes!” Sam yells in pleasure with Lena thrusting powerfully. 

Lena pushes deeply inside of Sam, feeling her walls clench around her fingers. She pushes her thumb against Sam’s engorged clit, giving her the stimulation she desperately wanted. She flicks her thumb back and forth quickly to make Sam’s hips jump. She can feel how close she is and smell how strong her blood is. 

Lena breathes harshly against Sam’s neck, trying desperately not to bite her just yet. She changes her pace, speeding up her thrusts and rubbing Sam’s clit more furiously. She fucks her at a relentless pace that leaves Sam breathless as she curses, her walls tightening around Lena’s fingers to pull her in. Lena doesn’t stop thrusting until Sam mewls when she brushes against her g-spot. Lena smiles, fangs pressing against Sam’s neck, and she curls her fingers, stroking the soft flesh with attention. Sam’s thigh clench around Lena’s hand as she comes screaming her name, her body wracked with pleasure. 

Lena sinks her teeth into Sam’s neck hungrily, hearing a strangled moan rip from Sam’s throat as she bleeds onto Lena’s tongue. Lena feels Sam’s walls tighten around her fingers as another orgasm washes over her. Lena breathes through her nose, sucking on Sam’s blood. She moans at how delicious Sam tastes and she laps up as much as she can.

Sam’s hand comes falls on Lena’s wrist, holding it in place. “No more,” she breathlessly gasps. Her body violently shivers for a brief moment as another orgasm threatens to come on. “I can’t--”

Lena stops thrusting her fingers and licks at Sam’s neck, letting the punctures close up. She slowly pulls her fingers out from Sam’s core, a new layer of slickness has covered her fingers since as she rests her hand against Sam’s thigh. She kisses Sam’s neck tenderly. She noses her way up to Sam’s earlobe. 

“Was that too much?” Lena asks quietly against Sam’s ear. She can still tastes Sam’s blood on her tongue. Her hunger has been satisfied, but she still wants more. She pulls back from Sam slowly, leaving her warmth, to look at her.

Sam shudders as she brings her legs together to feel less exposed. Her hand is still on Lena’s shoulder, holding her gently. Her cheeks are flushed and she bites her lip, looking down between them. 

Lena guides Sam’s chin until they’re staring at each other once again. “Sam, talk to me. If you don’t ever want me to do that again, you can tell me.” 

Sam blushes even harder as she averts her eyes from Lena’s. “I think I want to do that again,” she admits shyly. Lena tilts her head, still dubious. Sam presses her lips together, before biting a corner. “I’ve just never come that quickly before. So I’m a little embarrassed.” 

Lena lets out an incredulous laugh. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” she reassures, rubbing Sam’s chin with her thumb. “I was concerned that I might’ve been a little too…”

“Dominant?” Sam promptly offers. “It’s fine, really. I actually...kind of liked it.” Lena raises an eyebrow at Sam. She blushes again. “You made me feel...really good.” 

Lena smirks at Sam. “Would you want me to do it again?” 

Sam bites her lip and nods. 

“Good,” Lena croons softly before pressing a kiss against Sam’s cheek. She leans in to whisper in her ear, “I have so many more ways to fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me here or at nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
